


It wasn't a mistake

by merionlilia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drunkenness, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionlilia/pseuds/merionlilia
Summary: As soon as he was alone, Ukai picked up the magazine again. Training Karasuno had definitely marked a turning point in his life. He could never have thought that the young teacher, who had previously upset him by how many times he phoned the store to convince him to train the team, could now make him smile only with his presence.Ukai realizes he’s in love with Takeda, but he wants to keep his feelings for himself. One night, at the summer training camp at Shinzen high school, their relationship complicates even more.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A good thing (of many) of “Haikyuu!!” is that we can ship everyone! This fanfiction would be complete in 3 parts, but I'm still writing the chapters. English isn’t my native language, but I tried my best.

Nothing was interesting to read in the magazine, the cigarette was almost completely consumed, no customers inside the Sakanoshita. Ukai had to admit that, when he had heard that the gym of Karasuno high school was closed for that day, he had felt disappointed.

He had been training the boys for less than a month and empathized with them. So young, passionate, and ambitious, they lit a fire in him who was twenty-six years old. He had had the same dreams as theirs for three years. The gym had brought back many memories of high school days, as he would have expected.

Because of the disappointment, his face lit up when he saw the face of the Karasuno team advisor, Ittetsu Takeda, beyond the window of the family shop. The man, slightly older than him, smiled and drummed his fingers on the glass of the store to attract his attention, before entering the door. Ukai left the magazine on the counter and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Sensei," Ukai greeted him when the other was inside. "Do you still come looking for me when there’s no training?" he joked.

Takeda laughed. “Don't worry, Ukai-kun, I'm not here to disturb you. I thought about shopping at your store before going home. "

"You are welcome."

Ukai's eyes followed the teacher as he rummaged through the shelves.

"It's a shame that the gym was closed today," Takeda went on. "I bet the kids are sad."

Ukai leaned his elbows on the counter.

"Especially Kageyama and Hinata," noted the coach of Karasuno. "Those two can't live without volleyball even for one day."

Takeda returned to the counter. "I still haven't thanked you properly for what you are doing, Ukai-kun," he said. "I could never have done it alone. You know that, until recently, I had no technical knowledge of volleyball, and I still have a lot to learn. Thanks to your guide, Karasuno will be able to go to the Nationals."

He's always so blunt, with those brown eyes that light up, Ukai thought. Takeda spoke so open-heartedly that he wasn't sure what to answer to be as good.

He sighed, then said, "Actually, you already thanked me, and I told you I'm happy to be a coach. It's true that at the beginning I wanted to refuse the role. I thought it would have been a huge nuisance, but I would have wasted an important occasion. If I am at Karasuno now, it’s because of your trust, and for the boys, your contribution is worth a lot. The games we played with the other teams were possible thanks to you, so don't belittle yourself, sensei! "

"Thanks," Takeda breathed. It seemed to Ukai that he was blushing. The teacher paid for his things and put them carefully in his backpack. "See you tomorrow," he greeted him brightly.

"Yes, good evening, Takeda-sensei."

As soon as he was alone, Ukai picked up the magazine again. Training Karasuno had definitely marked a turning point in his life. He could never have thought that the young teacher, who had previously upset him by how many times he phoned the store to convince him to train the team, could now make him smile only with his presence.

* * *

The next day, Ukai went to Karasuno high school for the usual training. Warming up, improvement of the reception of the first-year students, serves, Kageyama and Hinata’s quick. Once recommendations were made for the next days, Ukai let Karasuno boys tidy up the gym and looked at Takeda, absorbed in reading the notes he had recently taken. Ukai didn't know much about him. He was a very friendly person but also reserved. Ukai would have liked to know him better.

"Takeda-sensei," he began, moving closer to him. "Would you like to eat out with me one evening?"

Takeda's brown eyes widened. He seemed surprised.

"Is there anything about the team you would like to discuss privately?" he asked.

Ukai shook his head. “No, I just want to spend an evening chatting. If it pleases you."

"Of course!" Takeda exclaimed, rising abruptly, his face brightened by a genuine smile. "I gladly accept!"

"Great. Would it be okay next Saturday? "

"It's fine."

"Is there a particular place where you would like to go?"

"You decide, Ukai-kun," Takeda replied cheerfully, "and then send me the address by message. You know you can contact me whenever you want."

Ukai put a hand on his shoulder. "Done deal."

With the promise of talking soon, they said goodbye.

The sun was setting when, before returning home, Ukai was in front of Takinoue Electronics. His friend Yuusuke was closing the store. The man fumbled with the keys in the lock and then took a step back.

"Tattsun!" Ukai called him to get his attention.

The other turned. "Keishin, hi! Are you going back from the store or the gym?”

"Gym. Would you, Shimada and the rest of the neighborhood team come to play a game with the boys once again? Takeda-sensei always organizes games with other teams, but the more matches they make with other opponents, the better. Interhigh Preliminaries will start soon. "

Takinoue nodded. “You can count on me. I am sure that others will also help. "

"Thank you."

"You’re welcome. So, the tournament starts soon! Your first tournament as a coach. "

"I'm not nervous," Ukai snapped.

"I never said you were nervous," Takinoue chuckled, "but now I might think that a little bit! Well, who wouldn't be...but I know that you were the best at helping the kouhai to improve in our third year. I have no doubt that you’ll do a great job. I will definitely come to watch the games."

"Great. We'll need as much cheering as possible."

Ukai's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Sorry a minute," he said. He picked it up to see who the new message belonged to and stifled a curse.

"It's all okay?" Takinoue asked discreetly and with a hint of curiosity.

Ukai lifted the phone screen to show his friend a photo of a twenty-year-old girl, with long brown hair and wearing a blue dress.

"My mother sends me pictures of her friends’ daughters who want to be married," he groaned.

"Whoa," Takinoue exclaimed, getting closer to look better. “If you want, I'll go to your place to meet this beautiful woman. I don’t want to get married, but a drink with her would please me. "

Ukai put the phone back in his pocket.

“I would gladly give you the chance if I could. You don't know how many offers I had to refuse," he revealed with another sigh. “I even pretended to be sick not to go on dates. Maybe the time has come to tell my mother that women don't attract me."

Takinoue gave him a silent look, then sighed too. "It must be hard, Keishin. I’ll do what I can to help you."

Ukai smiled. "Thank you. Unfortunately, the parents of our generation think about what they were doing when _they_ were twenty-six years old…” he noted with a grimace.

"And they also wonder who will inherit our stores when they are gone," Takinoue added, hands in his jacket pockets.

"True! It’s the pride and the condemnation of those who own a store in a quiet neighborhood like ours."

Ukai lit a cigarette. He looked thoughtfully at the mountains, brushed by the golden light of the sunset, and threw out the first puff of smoke.

"Andou-san got married this year," he said aloud. It was a thought that had come to him suddenly.

"The one who went to Karasuno when we were in our first year?" recalled Takinoue. “Yes, I remember our third-year senpai. I heard that his wife is pregnant."

The cigarette went out on its own.

"Ah, I didn't know..."

* * *

After entering the house, Ukai prepared a hot bath.

He immersed himself in the tub and thought about the meeting with Takinoue, the words of his friend and his own words.

Would he finally tell his mother he was gay? He had revealed it to Takinoue at the end of the last year of high school, but none of his family knew about it. He had no intention of hiding to satisfy their expectations.

“I know a person who had decided to conform to others. Who knows if he's happy now,” he thought with a grimace. "I could never do that."

Andou-san. In high school, he had played as a middle blocker, estimated by the whole team, but after school, he was no longer interested in volleyball. Ukai remembered that he had had eyes for him when he was on the bench. At first, he thought it was simple admiration, but soon he realized that it was something more. Shortly before the end of his first year, he had discovered that he wasn’t the only one who stared in silence. He was reciprocated.

To distract himself, he began to think about which place to take Takeda to.

He got out of the tub, dried quickly and dressed in comfortable clothes. He picked up the phone. The man looked for the photo of the girl his mother had sent him and deleted it without thinking twice, then wrote to the teacher.

_Sensei, I am sending you the address of the restaurant where we could go on Saturday. I thought we can meet up there at eight. Tell me if it's okay._

Sent the message, Ukai sat on his futon already unrolled on the ground. The dyed hair was still wet. The weariness of the day slid over him like a heavy blanket. He thought about the next day's schedule. He intended to visit his grandfather at the hospital.

"He should meet the Karasuno boys one day," he thought, thinking of his grandfather Ikkei. “He would like them. And Takeda too. "

Takeda replied quickly. _It's fine. I forgot to tell you today: great job!_

Ukai smiled to himself as he read the message.

 _Great job to you too! We are a good team together_.

He could hardly wait for Saturday.

* * *

Saturday night came. After entering the restaurant together, Ukai and Takeda sat one in front of the other and ordered sushi and meat.

The waiter had just left, and Ukai didn't know why, but in that new situation, he could feel a little awkwardness between them.

"Uka-"

"Sense-"

They ended up talking at the same time. The coach closed his mouth.

"Please, Sensei," he continued after a moment, seeing that the other still hesitated. "Were you saying?"

"Sorry. Yesterday you said you visited your grandfather, but I didn't have a chance to ask you how he was," Takeda said.

"He's better,” Ukai reassured. “I don't think anything can bring him down. The character remains harder than stone."

"That is important. He is a great man," said Takeda.

"He is," Ukai confirmed proudly. "I don't think I would reach his strength level when I will be an old man, but my grandfather has always been a model for me. When he was too strict about volleyball, well, I was afraid of him, but he taught me many things."

"What does he think about you training the team?" Takeda asked curiously.

Ukai laughed. "Well, he tells me it's my business and not to do nonsense, but actually I think he's very interested. I would like to make him proud. "

Takeda nodded.

"You have your responsibilities too, Sensei," Ukai went on. "I see the commitment you put into the role of team advisor, but I never asked you about your job as a literature teacher. How is going?"

Takeda smiled and took off his glasses, cleaning them with a napkin. "It’s going well. I like teaching,” he put on his glasses again, chuckling. "Sometimes, students struggle to follow me because, you know, I tend to get carried away when I speak."

"Well, I find it a beautiful thing about you," commented Ukai.

"Oh, thanks," Takeda breathed. “The truth is that I would like to convey to them the passion that I have. I think this is very important for people like us who are in contact with young people. "

Ukai said he agreed. Takeda had been touched by the compliment he had received, Ukai could sense it, and this gave him a pleasant sensation in the chest, a reassuring and electrifying warmth. He had simply said what he thought. He estimated Takeda. It had never happened to him to know a teacher who did so much in his duties for genuine interest.

They ate and drank, also talking about the team, the upcoming tournament, the organization of the work of the following days. They had definitely become more relaxed.

"Do you have someone waiting for you at home?" suddenly Ukai asked.

Takeda shook his head. "I'm single."

Who knows why, Ukai thought, those words made him feel lighter.

"Can I use you as an example, so that my mother no longer insists that I should get married at twenty-six?" he said with a smirk.

Takeda laughed.

"If you want. Even though at twenty-five, I was just about to do it. "

"Seriously?"

Takeda nodded.

"With my girlfriend at the time. We had been together for two years. Our families wanted us to marry, but I blew it all up, using the excuse that I was too busy from work. I had started teaching for a short time and was very focused on my career. "

"Why, if I can ask?" Ukai said.

Takeda sighed. “She was a good and patient girl, even too much. Maybe I need someone who is my opposite, a stronger and more passionate person. "

Ukai felt hot and blamed the beer.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you these things. I don't want to bore you with my old problems," Takeda said immediately, running a hand over his face.

"Just say whatever you want. I’m listening to you."

"Ok, if you say so ... I was thinking about the love letters I wrote to her," Takeda continued, looking absently at the bottom of his glass.

"Romantic," commented Ukai. "I never tried, but I don't think it would be my strength."

Takeda shrugged. "They were letters full of beautiful words for her, but I was more in love with the love itself. I was disappointed in our relationship. Reading many novels and poems, I have always seen love as a spiritual union of two people who can complete each other, something that goes beyond comfort and overcomes all certainties ... but maybe I'm just an idealist who likes to drink. "

Ukai was silent for a few moments, then said, “I don't know what to say, Sensei. Nothing like this has ever happened to me. I only had one significant relationship, and it was a disaster. With a senpai. "

"I would have imagined you with an older woman," Takeda chuckled.

 _Actually, this person isn’t a woman_ , Ukai should have corrected him, but he didn't. He decided to remain vague. He didn't want to expose himself completely, but at the same time, he wanted to let off steam about things he hadn't told anyone about. Takeda would understand him.

"We had fleeting moments together during high school. After I graduated, I met Andou-san again. We started a secret relationship. "

Takeda raised his eyebrows.

“It was nothing unseemly, Sensei. We weren’t cheating on anyone, but he didn't want anyone to know we were together. As you can imagine, it couldn't last long. "

He was surprised that the teacher stretched out his hand and placed it on his for a moment.

"I'm sorry. Relationships are complicated, but I hope you can find a decent person. You deserve it, Ukai-kun."

The other remained silent. He could feel his heart beat faster. _"What's going on with me?"_ he thought.

"Love can be found in the most unexpected places and moments," Takeda continued with a smile. "It's up to the two of us sooner or later."

It was getting late. They paid and, near the door, Ukai saw Takeda fall forward and took him quickly by the arm. They ended up with their faces very close.

"Be careful, Sensei," said Ukai gently.

"Sorry, I stumbled," Takeda said.

Ukai looked at him. Takeda had slightly crooked glasses. The coach realized how much tenderness the teacher made him feel. He also felt a great desire to bring his fingers close to the other’s face, but he stopped himself. And then, he realized.

He was falling in love with Takeda.

"What is it?" asked the other, confused.

"Ah, nothing," he replied, leaving him suddenly as if that contact was burning him.

They left the restaurant.

“I had a good time tonight. Thank you very much,” Takeda said with his usual good manners.

"It is I who must thank you." Ukai tried to remain serious, but internally, the new discovery had made him smile more than he should.

"You are an excellent colleague for me, but ... I also wish that we could consider ourselves friends," revealed the teacher shyly.

"Of course, Sensei. Whatever you need, I am here for you!"

When their ways separated, Ukai stopped in the street just before he got to his house and pulled out the pack of cigarettes. He took one and lit it with shaking hands. The images of the evening came to mind at an impressive speed. Every memory was simply perfect, and his heart was racing.

"Fuck, I'm screwed," he exclaimed.

How hadn’t he realized right away?

It was a feeling that had crept in day after day, training after training. It hadn’t been casual to wait impatiently to go out alone with Takeda, as well as to ask his relationship status. When he heard that Takeda was single, he felt too happy.

He didn’t want to go home, the fresh air on his face made him feel alive. It had been a long, long time since he had felt this way. He wanted to run and shout on the street but didn’t want to get arrested by the police. What would happen the following days, in which he would have to live with his feelings, still didn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This chapter is a kind of prologue, the next ones will be more explicit. Let me know what you think of the story with a comment if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

Karasuno had lost the game against Aoba Johsai.

The superiority of the opponents had revealed itself painfully, yet Karasuno had shown all its potential. Since right after the game, Ukai kept thinking about how to help the boys so that the humiliation could be useful and then forgotten once the spring tournament started.

Until the morning he was woken up by the ringing phone.

"Ukai-kun, would you like to have breakfast with me?"

His ear met a voice he knew well. It was Takeda's. A smile immediately came over Ukai’s face. It was enough for him to talk to the teacher to immediately become in a good mood. Takeda seemed excited about something. Ukai loved to hear him in that state. To tell the truth, he always loved him, but when the teacher was happy, he just couldn't resist him.

"Okay," he replied without hesitation.

Takeda grinned. “Let's meet in front of your store. I offer."

"You already offered dinner last time," protested the coach of Karasuno.

"See you at your store at half-past seven."

Once the conversation ended, Ukai checked the time and went to the bathroom. After running cold water over his face, he looked in the mirror.

“Please, make an impassive expression when you see him. You are the coach of a volleyball team, he’s a teacher and is older than you. Be professional,” he told himself firmly.

There were nights, before falling asleep, when he thought that the Takeda’s smiles had some deeper meaning than friendship and collaboration, but then he convinced himself that there was no proof of his fantasies. Takeda had told him that he had had a lasting relationship with a woman.

“Even if Sensei was interested in men, a relationship between us wouldn’t be right for the good of the team,” Ukai thought.

He didn't want to get his hopes up... but that didn't stop him from enjoying the closeness with Takeda.

Dressed and combed, he left the house. Takeda was waiting for him on time in front of the Sakanoshita. Together they headed to the nearby café.

"It’s so good," began Takeda, eating his tamagoyaki.

“How long do you want to wait, Sensei? I have the impression that you want to share something with me," Ukai teased him. Ever since they entered, the teacher’s cheerfulness was perceptible.

Takeda took another bite, then met his gaze.

"Today I'm going to contact coach Nekomata," the teacher began. "In July, Nekoma usually takes part in training camps together with the other members of the Fukurodani Group."

"Yes, I've heard of it."

"I want to get a recommendation for Karasuno to participate with them."

Ukai’s cup of coffee almost fell out of his hand.

"Sensei, are you kidding me?" he exclaimed, leaning towards him.

"Do you think I can joke about such a thing, Ukai-kun?" Takeda retorted. He smiled even though his eyes sparkled boldly.

Ukai opened and closed his mouth. He still had to work out what he heard. As usual, Takeda was perceptive and didn’t shrink from any obstacle. "If you succeed, it will be a great opportunity," he said and clapped Takeda on the shoulder. "I place everything in your hands."

When they left the café, Ukai added, "You could have talked to me in the gym. There was no need to bother you this morning."

Takeda shrugged. "I wanted to spend some time in your company before going to work, and it was important for me to talk to you before doing it."

Ukai was overwhelmed with joy. "Sensei, you're fantastic" and before he knew it, he had already held Takeda in his arms. Feeling the teacher hold his breath when their bodies were in contact, he realized that his gesture had been too expansive.

And the worst was yet to come.

"Oh, good morning, Takinoue-san," he heard Takeda say, stretching his neck over Ukai’s shoulder.

Immediately Ukai moved away and stifled a curse, considering that Yuusuke was scrutinizing them with amused suspicion.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt anything," said Takinoue, raising a hand.

"Tattsun, you idiot, we were..." Ukai blurted out, and looked at Takeda, who was looking down, "encouraging ourselves."

"Good to know. I'm going to open my store. Have a nice day, Keishin and Takeda-sensei. "

Ukai followed his friend with his eyes until he got out of the way, but not before turning around again intrigued.

"I apologize for earlier," said the coach of Karasuno.

"Ah, it’s fine... I wasn't expecting it..." Takeda began, nervously adjusting his hair with a gesture of his hand, "I'm glad you liked the news. It was what I hoped for. Are you going to the Sakanoshita now?"

"Yes, see you at the gym later."

Takeda smiled. "See you later."

Alone, Ukai closed his eyes for a moment and raised a hand to his face. "Like hell I can stay professional," he thought.

He needed a cigarette immediately.

* * *

Takeda convinced Nekomata. Ukai and Takeda were alone in the gym when the team advisor said he would use his savings to pay the bus for Tokyo.

"Keep the money for a future wedding," Ukai told him. _Distance, I have to put distance between us_ , the coach often repeated himself, _even if I have to create it with words that hurt._

Takeda shook his head and protested promptly. “I will do everything to help the team, so leave me the possibility to deal with these problems."

In the end, thanks to the donations, the team managed to solve the problem. Tokyo's first training camp, with its ups and downs, was enlightening for Karasuno. Shortly thereafter, there was the week at Shinzen High, and they needed a driver.

It was then that Takinoue came to Ukai’s mind. The following day, he entered the appliance store and found it empty. Takinoue came towards him.

"Keishin, what can I do for you?" his friend began. "There’s this blender at a special price, maybe you could spread the word."

Ukai laughed. "I will, but first I have to ask you for a big help."

Takinoue nodded. "I listen to you."

"Would you drive a bus to Saitama?"

Takinoue put his hands on his hips and exclaimed, "The team goes to Saitama?"

"There is a week-long training camp, but we need a driver," explained the coach.

"I will do it. After all, I owe you more than one favor."

Ukai sighed in relief. "Thanks so much."

"Only if you answer my curiosity."

"Oh, fuck."

"Takeda Ittetsu. Why was he in your arms the other day?" Takinoue continued with a smirk. “You two have become very close lately, I noticed it during the Interhigh games."

"There’s nothing between us, and I am holding back, okay?" spilled Ukai.

Takinoue raised his eyebrows. He pointed a finger at him triumphantly. "So that's true!"

"Yes, don't tell me you were saying that just for a joke. If so, I screwed myself."

"Partly."

Ukai sighed. "Takeda-sensei is a really good person, I’m not going to tell him my feelings. You have no idea what it means to organize things together and stand side to side all the time. The more I'm attracted, the more it seems to me that we work well together. I have never found such a connection with someone. At the last training camp, we have shared the same room and are going through the same thing on the next one."

"Is it hard?"

"You don’t know how much."

"What if you expose yourself a little more?"

"I have too much to lose," Ukai pointed out.

Takinoue pursed his lips in frustration.

Ukai heard the shop door open. A woman came in.

"Tattsun, there’s a customer."

Takinoue turned around.

"How can I help you?" he said warmly to her, then whispered to Ukai, patting him on the shoulder, "Wait a minute."

“I have to go. See you later for details. Thanks again, you are saving us” Ukai said, leaving immediately after.

* * *

Takinoue met them at midnight. Ukai couldn’t sleep on the bus. Takeda was sitting next to him and, at one point, closed his eyes and fell asleep against the coach’s shoulder. Gently (and relying on all his strength), Ukai distanced himself.

They arrived in Saitama in the morning, after hours’ drive.

"Thanks, Takinoue-san," Takeda said, before getting off the bus.

"You’re welcome, Sensei, I did it willingly," exclaimed the former student of Karasuno, then looked at the high school students. "Well, boys, good training."

The whole Karasuno thanked him warmly.

Takinoue looked at Ukai. "Do your best, coach!" he exclaimed and glanced at Takeda so eloquently that he made his friend blush.

The boys of Nekoma had come to get them. Inside the school, Ukai was happy to see again his friend, Manabu Naoi, now coach of the rival team. Then there was coach Nekomata, smiling as always, who asked him about the conditions of his grandfather Ikkei, and all the other members of the other teams: Fukuroudani, Shinzen, and Ubugawa.

First, they were assigned the rooms inside the school, and as Ukai imagined, he and Takeda would share it again. The two men put down their things and got ready.

Those days were hectic and hot. The students of Karasuno couldn’t win any game but continued to persevere. Takeda and Ukai looked at each other, complicit. It was a matter of time, the crows would show soon everything they were learning from their opponents. It was the moment of transformation or, as Sensei said, the moment when the gears would all go to the right place.

Then there were the drinks. As in the previous training camp, Nekomata proposed going out in an izakaya every night. Usually, Ukai never said no to a drink with friends, but, on the last evening at the training camp, he was shocked that the old Nekoma coach continued to fill the glasses. It was a toast after another for the definitive game between crows and cats at the nationals, the Battle at the Trash Heap. Ukai and Naoi exchanged desperate glances but couldn’t back out. Returning to Shinzen High, Ukai realized that all of them had been drinking too much.

"You aren’t drunk enough to lose yourself in your room, are you?" coach Nekomata teased Takeda and Ukai in the school corridor with a smirk.

"No, I ... ah, I'd better go and lie down," Ukai said, placing a hand on the room’s door.

"Thanks for the evening, Nekomata-san," and Takeda bowed. Ukai was surprised at how the teacher managed to articulate a sentence, but he looked a bit red in the face, and the coach had no doubts that he was in the same condition.

"Oh, thanks to you. I can't believe it's our last night together, this week has been so much fun! Goodnight!" the old man exclaimed and took an exhausted Naoi by the arm.

When the coaches of Nekoma walked down the corridor, Ukai pushed the door, and he and Takeda entered their room.

"That old man is a bottomless pit, I can't understand how he can still walk," said the coach, immediately taking off his shirt and throwing it on the floor.

Ukai saw Takeda kneel on his futon unsteady.

"You don't mess with alcohol too, Sensei. You drank most of all tonight."

"I can't say no to a good sake," Takeda said with a groan. “Is this my place to sleep or yours? I don't remember anymore... "

Ukai laughed. Why the hell was he laughing? There was nothing to laugh about, he didn't want to laugh, but he did it anyway. Struggling against the blurred vision, he got down too.

"It's your futon," he reassured the teacher with a whisper.

Takeda put an arm in front of his face, hiding from Ukai's sight. “I've never been drunk at a school event before. What impression am I giving? Tomorrow I will have a terrible headache, I can feel it."

"You’re telling me!" Ukai retorted. “But let's not think about tomorrow. We should sleep as long as we are allowed. "

"Ukai-kun..."

"Hmm?"

“Will you help me to undress? I can't do it alone."

Ukai stiffened. The lights were still off, but the room wasn’t completely dark. The window let in a pale glow, allowing him to see Takeda's fingers intent on loosening the buttons of the collar of his shirt but failing miserably.

He felt hot and not only because of the alcohol and the summer heat. Sensei's words had seemed more lecherous to him than (he was sure of that) they actually were. He had resisted until then, he couldn't make a wrong move.

"Let’s see what I can do."

He stood in front of Takeda and put his fingers close to his shirt.

"Sensei, if you don't remove your hands, I'll never be able to-"

He couldn’t continue the sentence, the words died in his throat, stopped by an unexpected kiss. Takeda had brushed their lips together. It seemed like a trick of his clouded mind, except for the sweet note of the sake, fresh on his mouth.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"You said it, Ukai-kun. Let's not think about tomorrow."

Ukai swallowed, then grabbed Takeda firmly by the shoulders and got it on. Takeda welcomed his tongue with a groan, made space between his legs, while his fingers were clawing the bare skin of Ukai’s back.

Heat, heat everywhere, Ukai was sweating. He laughed in the voracious kiss, he could no longer to process what was happening.

Suddenly, he felt one of Takeda's hands go down on his side in a caress that made his heart race. Takeda separated from him and took off his glasses, placing them on the floor, then looked at him again.

"Touch me..." he murmured.

Takeda wasn’t himself, and neither was Ukai. The coach picked up all the rationality left. If they had to stop, that was the right time.

"I don't know if it's a good idea," he pointed out but was less persuasive than he wanted.

Takeda didn’t reply, his lips still parted. He was still panting from the kisses. His large warm eyes, with the pupils dilated due to arousal, were incredibly beautiful. Ukai hadn't ever seen him in that wild state.

"Fuck it all!" he thought, as he lowered the other’s pants just enough to get his cock out.

"Oh yes!" Takeda gasped, trembling and biting his lower lip.

Ukai found him partially excited and began stroking him, running his thumb over the head of the erection. Takeda stretched out his arms and surrounded his neck. There he placed all his broken sighs as in a refuge.

Although he wasn't the one to receive, the coach was getting excited like an inexperienced teenager. It was enough to watch the small movements that Sensei made with his hips to speed up the release. Unable to resist, Ukai began to jerk off aggressively with his free hand.

He didn’t know how long they were going on, he seemed to live a dream from which he didn’t want to wake up.

"Ukai-kun, I'm close! Ah!" Takeda moaned, with his head resting on the other’s shoulder and his eyes closed, his eyebrows delightfully furrowed.

Ukai pressed a kiss in Takeda’s black hair and felt the spurts of seed on his hand. Gritting his teeth, he stroked his cock faster. He came shortly afterward, with an orgasm so intense that left him gasping.

For a moment, he thought he was going to faint but recovered after a few seconds. Leaning against Ukai’s sweaty body, Takeda had already fallen asleep. Ukai wiped his hand on one of the light sheets they used as a blanket, pulled up Takeda's clothes and put him lying on the bed. Lying beside him, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ukai was the first to wake up. The morning light hurt his eyes when he opened them. A sticky feeling brought him back to what had happened last night. He jumped up with his heart in his throat and, impulsively, left the room. The boys were still sleeping. He had to go to the bathroom, make himself decent in some way.

He washed as he could, rinsing his face vigorously to make the hangover fade away, between a suffocated curse and the other. He remembered everything, what he had done, Sensei on him...

Back in the room, he found Takeda awake, kneeling on his futon with empty eyes, and Ukai stiffened in front of the closed door. It was as if the teacher was waiting for him, he had no escape.

"Ukai-kun," murmured Takeda softly, "I woke up and remembered what happened last night. Do you remember?"

Ukai was incapable of lying. “Yes, I remember. We kissed and then- " he didn't have the strength to continue, but Takeda nodded. Ukai understood that he didn't have to say anything more.

"The only thing that eludes me is the way we started."

 _Touch me..._ Thinking back on those words, Ukai felt a shiver run down his spine.

"We were drunk," Ukai only managed to say.

"I'm sorry," Takeda continued, preventing him from saying anything. “I don't know what got into me. I can't explain it to myself."

Takeda was pale and had dark circles under his eyes.

Ukai pursed his lips and said, turning to avoid the other’s gaze and looking for a shirt to put on. “We had no idea what we were doing. It happens more often than you think. Sometimes people happen to…fuck up, but nobody will know about it except us. You have my word,” he reassured him, dressing quickly. He felt like he was dying inside.

Takeda was silent for a long moment, then said. "You have mine too."

“Let's forget everything. Go wash before breakfast, Sensei. We have a team to train."

Takeda nodded and left the room. Ukai felt his throat tighten. He had longed for intimate contact with the Takeda but, after seeing the teacher confused and vulnerable, he felt just awful. He decided to go out of the room before the other one came back to get dressed. It was better this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will these two do now? Keep following the story! If you leave a comment, I will gladly reply to it. Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than expected, but here’s the final chapter! I hope you can enjoy it.

The training was over. It was the last one before the Miyagi prefecture’s preliminaries for the spring tournament.

“Go get changed and remember what we said. Tomorrow you must all be as fresh as possible,” Ukai said to the boys of Karasuno while they were leaving the gym.

Takeda greeted the students on the other side of the door. The eyes of the coach met those of the team advisor, but then the two men looked away immediately.

By the time the students were all gone, Ukai took his bottle by the window and left the gym, approaching Takeda. "How was the official tournament magazine?" he asked.

Takeda handed the magazine to him.

“It doesn't contain anything we don't already know, but it's still interesting. You keep it, Ukai-kun. I read it all during the training."

"Okay, thanks," said Ukai, holding out his hand.

Their fingers touched. Feeling hot, Ukai grabbed the magazine with more energy than he would have liked. Takeda moved his hand away with an embarrassed smile.

Ukai still felt the touch when he had to close the gym. Takeda stood by him, waiting. This time it was he who broke the silence between them.

"Tomorrow Karasuno will win," said the teacher..

"There is no sure victory, but I have high hopes," Ukai replied, taking the keys from the lock and placing them on Takeda's palm, who put them in his pocket. The coach hesitated before adding, "The training camp in Saitama was helpful...for the boys."

Takeda nodded cautiously.

"Sensei."

"Yes, Ukai-kun?"

"Shall we go part of the way together?"

Takeda's eyes widened. He raised a hand on his neck nervously. "I can’t do that. I'm in a hurry," mumbled the teacher, avoiding his gaze again.

Ukai pursed his lips. "You have often been in a hurry lately."

“I have so much to do. See you tomorrow, Ukai-kun. "

"See you tomorrow, Sensei."

While returning to the store, Ukai thought that, since _that accident_ had happened, he had spent less time alone with Takeda. Ever since they had sat far apart on the bus on the way back to Miyagi, he had understood that there wouldn’t have been all sunshine and rainbows between them.

"Fortunately, it happened on the last night of the training camp," Ukai thought with a sigh. Sleeping several times together with an awkward atmosphere wouldn’t have been possible. It wasn’t a great consolation, but it was something for his pride. “Takeda-sensei is behaving in a friendly way as always, even if he is clearly avoiding me. He took it literally when I told him to try and forget what happened. We just kissed and held. Can I forget it? "

The crush on the teacher was messing up his plans. In those days, he had stopped counting how many times he emptied the ashtray of his house and that of the store, pretending it was due to the tension of wanting to bring the boys to the national tournament.

___

He wasn’t the only one who realized that things were no longer going well with Takeda. A few days after Karasuno's victory against Ogiminami and Kakugawa, Ukai went out to dinner with his closest friends Takinoue and Shimada in a yakitori restaurant.

"It's a pity we couldn’t come to watch the games," Shimada said, "I'll definitely be there for the next ones."

"You have to support your student," Ukai noted and lit another cigarette.

"I really hope Yamaguchi can stand out in this tournament."

"He has improved a lot," commented the coach. “His float serves will be very useful for the next games. They will be tougher than the ones the boys played on Saturday."

"Did you celebrate the victory with Takeda-sensei?” said Takinoue, who had been silent so far, intent on eating. “I know you two often go out together."

Ukai stiffened. "No, and I don't think we will, neither now nor later."

Ukai had not revealed to anyone what had happened on the last night of the training camp, nor did he feel like doing it, but he knew he had said too much. Takinoue looked unconvinced of his response.

"Is everything okay between you two?" asked his friend in a more serious tone.

"Ah, sure," he lied. After all, he didn't know it either.

"We can always have a good time between the three of us," exclaimed Shimada. "Do you want another drink?"

"No thanks. I've been trying to decrease alcohol consumption lately. "

The two friends looked at him with a frown, then shrugged and changed the subject.

Before being home, Ukai looked at the night sky. It was a calm night, similar to the one in which he realized he was in love with Takeda. Things had changed since then. It had only been two weeks, and he was already missing the teacher’s company. He remembered Takeda’s enthusiastic face when he listened to the game strategies, his sleeping face on the bus, his face overwhelmed with pleasure on his shoulder.

In the middle of the street, he read their old messages on the phone, smiling bitterly.

* * *

"Keishin, give this to Takeda-sensei."

At the Sakanoshita store, Ukai's mother was holding out to him a colored box of Kinman.

He looked at her with a questioning look. "Have you thought of a souvenir for him too?"

She frowned at that question, then explained, “He came to the store last week. I told him I was going to Akita and promised to bring something to him. Since you are colleagues and good friends, do me a favor and give it to him on my part."

“He came over when I wasn’t on the shift. Well, that was to be expected," Ukai thought, wondering if it was a coincidence. He grabbed the box. "I will do it. Mom, what do you think of Takeda-sensei?"

He saw her face light up. “Oh, he's kind, a man to marry! It surprises me that he’s still without a wife. Why do you ask me that?"

"I’m just saying."

Taking advantage of the empty store, Ukai texted to Takeda. He hadn't done it for a long time and started with a little hesitation.

_My mom got you a souvenir from Akita. I can come by your house to bring it to you if you want._

After a few minutes, Takeda replied. _Thank her on my part. Could you today? I'm sorry to make you go a long way._

_No, I'm glad to it. Tell me what time I can be at your place._

_Come by at nine. Thanks a lot!_ Takeda also wrote him the address, since Ukai had never been to Sensei's home.

The coach realized that he was waiting for that moment and left the store with trepidation, arriving at the teacher's building by car. He went up the stairs leading to the front door and rang the bell.

Takeda appeared after a few seconds.

"Hello, Ukai-kun," greeted him with a smile.

"Hi."

Takeda hesitated for a second, then nodded towards his apartment. "Do you want to come in?"

"Okay, thanks." Ukai was happy that the other had invited him inside, but at the same time, the atmosphere between them seemed too quiet...and cold.

The apartment was small, clean and tidy. In the living room, a large bookcase leaning against a wall stood out.

Ukai handed Takeda the box.

"Kinman, how wonderful," said Takeda. “We could eat them together. Sit on the sofa, Ukai-kun."

"Keep them for some other occasion," retorted the coach, taking a seat.

"Can I get you something?"

"No, I'm fine."

Takeda sat down next to him. "Your mother was really kind to think of me."

“She dotes on you, Sensei. She said you are a man to marry," Ukai told. He agreed with his mother, unfortunately for him.

Takeda smiled. "Seriously? Well, I want to announce you that a colleague of mine will arrange a matchmaking date for me with one of her friends."

Ukai felt cold all of a sudden. "You accepted?" he asked, feeling the discomfort creeping inside him.

"Yes."

Ukai couldn't believe it. He wasn’t ready to think Takeda with another person. "I thought you weren't interested in these things, Sensei," he commented, trying to be as casual as possible.

"That's partly true, but I haven't had a relationship in years. At my age, it doesn't hurt to look around." Takeda's cheerful voice was like a stab wound in the chest for him.

"I hope it goes well," Ukai murmured. Something inside him had broken, and he could no longer stay in that apartment. He had to get some air. When they changed the subject, he couldn’t concentrate on the conversation.

"I really have to go home now, Sensei."

Ukai got up abruptly. Takeda looked at him confused.

"But you just got in," protested the teacher, standing up too.

“I remembered that I have something to do in...no, forget it. Sorry if I bothered you,” Ukai said quickly, walking away.

He found no excuse. He felt his lips tremble. Fuck, how much he hated that situation.

"You didn't bother me. On the contrary, you were kind to come over." Takeda was unconvinced. Ukai had his back turned when he heard Takeda sigh and say aloud, “Maybe you don't want to be with me. I understand."

Ukai turned around. "What?"

"After what happened to the training camp." Takeda bit his bottom lip, his eyes were sad.

"Am I the one who doesn't want to be in your company?" snapped the coach angrily. “You haven't sent me a message in two weeks. We don't go out together anymore, you always are in a hurry when we are alone. I don't blame you. If I could go back to that night, I wouldn't..." the words died in his throat. Things were degenerating. "Forget about it, I'm an idiot."

He put on his shoes.

Chasing him towards the door, Takeda pursed his lips.

“Forgive me, Ukai-kun. It takes me some time to stay close to you as before,” he admitted in a broken voice. "You are an important person to me. I didn't want to hurt you in any way."

Ukai clenched his fists. "I'm an idiot. It's my fault, everything."

“I don't want you to take the blame for what happened. It's not fair,” Takeda argued. The teacher raised his hand, but Ukai pushed it away.

“Okay, Sensei, it's better if we end the conversation here. Have a good night."

"Wait, Ukai-kun!"

Ukai didn’t look back, nor did Takeda chase him.

"At the age of twenty-six I still know how to fuck things up," Ukai thought, going down the stairs of the building. He closed his eyes. He felt empty.

His phone rang twice. It was Takeda. He didn't answer.

* * *

Ukai turned off the television. He had finally managed to break away from a show that he had been following for twenty minutes without finding it entertaining, just because the last cigarette had been completely consumed, and he had no more to calm the nerves. He got up with a sigh and looked through the window the dark and quiet street.

"I'm going to buy cigarettes. It's late, but a stroll will do me good,” he thought.

He got his wallet and was putting on his shoes when the house phone rang. He turned abruptly, bringing a hand to his chest in fright.

"Who the fuck is at this hour?" he exclaimed, then he took the phone.

"Ukai-kun, I'm Takeda." Ukai heard the teacher's voice, languid and faltering. "We...we haven't finished our talk yet. I have to tell you...everything. Immediately. Now."

An alarm bell rang in Ukai’s head. "Sensei," he said slowly, "are you okay?"

"No, I'm not!" Takeda wailed. "Oh, I spilled the glass."

Now Ukai understood. "Are you drunk?"

"I think...I think so. Ever since we discussed at my house, I've been feeling awful. I couldn’t keep everything inside. I entered a bar and started drinking without being able to stop. My head…is spinning."

"Takeda," Ukai wasn't sure why he called the teacher by last name instead of the usual Sensei, in the absurdity of the situation, "tell me where you are."

"No, Ukai-kun, listen to me. I was so happy when you touched me that night! You said to forget, but I can't. You said it shouldn't have happened, but I wanted it, yes, I wanted it! The truth is that I like you,” he sobbed. Ukai couldn't clearly understand if the other was crying or laughing. "Now you hate me, I guess."

Ukai was frozen on the spot, clutching the phone with a trembling hand after that confession.

“Sensei, it's all right. I don’t hate you,” he said with the firmest voice that could come out at that moment. “But now tell me where you are, so I can come and take you home. It's dangerous to be alone at night in that state."

"I don’t know…"

Ukai wanted to scream in frustration. "Get me someone who can tell me...a waiter, anyone!" he exploded.

Fortunately, Takeda did what he was asked. Ukai wrote the address and asked the bartender to keep an eye on the teacher until he arrived, then he left the house, put the keys in his car and drove off at full speed. He had to drive for an hour, cursing at every wrong turn. There were too many things he had to sort out, the first one he cared about was finding Takeda safe.

He saw the sign of the bar and left the car in the middle of the road. Inside the bar, Takeda was sitting at the counter. As soon as the teacher noticed Ukai, he lowered his head, as if he were trying to hide his terrible state.

"Here I am, Sensei," Ukai said panting. “Sorry if it took me too long. Oh yes, it took me too long. About everything."

Ukai helped him to walk. He wasn’t surprised when Takeda vomited as soon as they reached the car.

"At least it didn't happen inside the car. I have a plastic bag in the trunk, I'll get it for you," he said, wiping the teacher’s mouth with a tissue.

Takeda nodded wearily. His eyes were red as if he had cried rivers of tears. Ukai’s heart broke as he thought he had a part in unleashing such extreme behavior on the part of Sensei.

They left.

After half an hour’s drive, Takeda whispered, "Thanks, Ukai-kun. I don't even know why you do all this for me after what I told you. After what happened between us." He rested with his eyes closed without his glasses, put in his pocket.

Ukai sighed. "I would never leave anyone in a similar situation, but above all, how can you think I could abandon you?"

"If you say so, I risk deluding myself."

"It wouldn’t be an illusion. The truth is that I like you too," Ukai revealed.

He felt Takeda hold his breath.

"This isn’t the right time to talk about it," continued the coach. “I'll take you to my house. I don't feel like leaving you home alone. You will rest, and we'll talk about us properly tomorrow morning. Does this seem like an acceptable proposal?"

"Okay," whispered Takeda.

After entering Ukai's home, the coach of Karasuno opened one of the closet drawers and handed Takeda one of his shirts and sweatpants.

"Get changed. In the meantime, I'll get you the futon," he said gently. "The bathroom is on the right."

"Thank you," murmured Takeda, holding the change of clothes tight to his chest.

Ukai followed him with his eyes in the corridor, ready to intervene in case of need, but the other had taken lucidity during the drive and walked independently. As soon as he heard the bathroom door close, he pulled out the spare futon and spread it out beside his. He changed quickly and waited for the other to return. Takeda showed up ten minutes later, his hair damp on the sides of the face after he had rinsed it.

"Lie down," Ukai said. "I'll join you soon."

As the coach went to the bathroom, he thought about how much that situation reminded him of the last night at the training camp.

“But this time it's different. Very different,” he thought. When he returned to his room, he smiled to see Takeda sleep peacefully.

* * *

Ukai placed the bags on the kitchen counter. Leaning out of the corridor he saw Takeda standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Good morning, Sensei," greeted him briskly. “Sorry if I went out for a moment, I thought to buy groceries before you woke up. I wasn't prepared to have someone at home."

"I read the note you left me next to the futon," Takeda replied with a faint smile. He entered the kitchen and stood beside Ukai.

They stood side by side, in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence and holding back, a little shy.

"How do you feel?" finally asked the coach, as he finished filling the fridge.

Takeda ran a hand over his forehead.

“I feel better, apart from the headache. I had crazy dreams tonight. I thought it was even a dream that I was at your house."

Ukai laughed.

"Here’s a sports drink, maybe it helps you." He left the bottle near Takeda.

The teacher took it, unscrewing the cap and taking a sip."It was the worst hangover of my life," he commented with a groan.

“You could say that, Sensei. If you want to have breakfast, I'll make you something."

The other shook his head. “Thanks, Ukai-kun, but my stomach is still weak. Eat, I'll keep you company."

Ukai prepared breakfast, while Takeda sat in the corner, looking absently from the window. When Ukai had finished, they sat down together at the table.

"I wasn't thinking straight last night, but I remember everything," the teacher began, "I know we have to talk."

"Yeah," sighed Ukai.

Takeda looked down. “What I told you on the phone is true. I am attracted to you, Ukai-kun. And you said you like me. "

"So it is, Sensei," Ukai confirmed.

Takeda's eyes widened. "All this time I thought I disgusted you after what happened between us at the training camp."

"I was the one who had the hand in your underwear!" Ukai exclaimed amused.

"We were drunk," noted the teacher. "And then…we are both men."

"Yes, I realize it. Do you remember when I told you about Andou-san?"

Takeda nodded.

“He was a volleyball teammate of mine. A man. I'm gay,” Ukai admitted. He felt happy that he had finally said it aloud. He put his hands on Takeda’s shoulders and continued, “Takeda-sensei, you are one of the people I most respect. Being by your side I discovered your kindness, your determination, and your strength, and I fell in love with you. I wasn't myself that night at the training camp, but my desire was genuine."

Takeda had shining eyes, and Ukai knew he was in the same condition.

"Thank you," Takeda began with a smile. “Those are the most beautiful words someone has said to me. I never felt something like this towards a man, but from the first time I saw you, I thought you were very attractive, and I feel so relaxed in your presence. We understand each other immediately!"

"That’s true!" Ukai exclaimed. "I have to admit it, Sensei, when you told me you wanted to go to a date, I felt really bad."

"Is that why you wanted to leave my apartment?" asked the teacher. Ukai nodded. "I see...I had already canceled the date yesterday evening. When you told me to forget everything, I thought of going out with someone, but it would have been a mistake. I'm so glad we worked it out....I just want to be with you, Ukai-kun, if you wish."

"Yes, I want it immensely."

They looked at each other, then Ukai's gaze landed on Takeda's lips. Their faces were very close.

“What do we do with the team? It may not be easy to be together and work,” Ukai said. It was the last doubt they had to remove together.

"I thought about it too, but if the situation is like this, I think it would be worse to hold back. Don’t you think?" Takeda replied.

"You're right," and Ukai closed the distance between their lips. He surrounded Takeda’s neck with his arms, bringing their bodies closer. He let himself go, pressing his mouth hard against the other's. When he parted, breathless, he looked at Takeda's red face and whispered, "Fuck, it was..."

"It was incredible," and Takeda smiled.

* * *

After the confession, they decided to make up for the lost time. They started going out together again and then went to sleep at each other's place. During those nights they had the opportunity to experience the first sexual approaches, to understand what the partner liked, but without going all the way.

One late evening in September, they were on the sofa and had just finished watching a movie. Ukai asked his boyfriend, "I would like to tell my family and friends about us, but what do you think about it?" They had been dating for a month.

Takeda hugged him.

"That’s fine. I would like to introduce you to my family one day."

Feeling his heart filled with joy, Ukai held him tight. He thought that the first person who needed to know was his grandfather. So he called the former coach of Karasuno and told him that he would come to his house with Takeda at the weekend.

That day, Ukai came to get the teacher at his apartment. Takeda had with him the things for the night since he would spend it at Ukai's house.

They met the old man in the courtyard where he held volleyball lessons.

"So you are the Karasuno team advisor, the one who asked my grandson to coach?" Ikkei Ukai asked him seriously.

"Yes, I’m Ittetsu Takeda. I've been taking care of the team since this year, so we've never met. It is an immense honor to meet you, Ukai-san," the teacher introduced himself.

After the greetings, Ikkei Ukai opened the sliding door of his house. They seated at the table, and the ex-coach brought them a refreshing drink. Ukai watched his grandfather and Takeda talk about Karasuno. Takeda asked him many questions about the years he had coached the team. Many stories about the past came out.

"Will you come to see the tournament games in October?" Ukai asked his grandfather.

"I'll be there. As long as the body gives me the chance, I have to take advantage of it," said the former coach. "And now, Keishin, spit out what you have to tell me. I can't stand seeing you look tense anymore."

Ukai nodded. Nothing escaped the old man, so he wasn’t surprised by his words. “Actually, today I came to tell you an important thing. Takeda-sensei and I are together," he admitted and took the teacher's hand. He held his breath as he watched his grandfather frown as he looked at them.

"Ah, I see."

Ukai's eyebrows raised. He exclaimed, “That’s all you got to say?!"

"What else should I say? Do I look like a fool to you?" snapped the old man. "If you're happy, and the relationship doesn't interfere with the work, I don't give a damn."

"No, I'd say it's going even better than before," Ukai commented, looking at Takeda, who nodded energetically.

The old man turned to Takeda, "Takeda-sensei, take care of my weakling grandson." He looked at the watch and added, "My students are coming soon, stop a little longer with us."

It was sunset when Ukai and Takeda headed for the car. Once inside, Ukai didn’t start the car yet. He drummed his hands on the wheel and chuckled.

"What is it, Ukai-kun?" Takeda asked.

"It went well, that old man is one step ahead of everyone," he said with a grin, then turned to Takeda. "Sensei."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Takeda’s mouth dropped. "Oh, Ukai-kun, I love you too," and he wrapped his arms around his neck, jumping on him.

"It would be better to leave before I have strange urges," commented Ukai.

When they entered Ukai's house, the coach's words still sounded in his ears. He had been holding Takeda's hand in his since they got out of the car.

"I would like to kiss him," thought the coach, "take off all his clothes and feel him against me like the nights we have spent together. No, I want more. "

But he didn't know if Takeda felt ready to go all the way. They had discussed the possibility that the right time could come soon. Since taking off his shoes, the teacher seemed thoughtful to him.

"Are you all right, Takeda-sensei?" Ukai asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. The teacher returned to reality.

"Yes, Ukai-kun. I am still excited about today. Talking to your grandfather and receiving his approval made me very happy," he grinned with bright eyes.

Ukai smiled. "Me too. I'm glad you were there. "

He thought, "Fuck, I've never been so in love with someone in my life."

After a warm squeeze of his hand on Takeda’s shoulder, he asked, "I’m going to put the kettle on for tea, do you want some?"

"Yes, thank you, Ukai-kun," Takeda replied.

"Wait for me at the table, I'll be done in a moment."

Ukai went to the kitchen and clenched his fists. He was starting to feel nervous too. He concentrated on making tea and after a deep breath, he returned to Takeda with the kettle and the cups and sat down next to him. Takeda rested his head on Ukai’s shoulder for a moment and kissed him on the lips. It came naturally to Ukai to put an arm around Takeda’s waist to bring him closer. His heart was beating fast.

Takeda took Ukai’s hand, laced their fingers together, smiling softly, before bringing them under his shirt. Understanding quickly, Ukai began to explore Takeda’s bare skin, kissing him again, closing his eyes, feeling chills when Takeda began to do the same by running curious fingers on his belly muscles. Then, the teacher moved on to the belt and the opening of the trousers. Ukai looked at him with a grin. There was no hesitation in Sensei's face. Both had loosened up.

Ukai and Takeda began to undress there, the tea forgotten on the table. Then, they went in Ukai's bedroom, lying on the futon in pants and already breathless. Ukai took pleasure from drawing lines on Takeda's neck with his tongue. The teeth ran down the teacher’s shoulder. He bit him, leaving a mark where only he would have known, ecstatic to hear every moan.

Once the last barrier of clothes was removed, they started to move on each other, Takeda lying down, his legs open, his fingers going down from the neck to the nipples of his boyfriend. The breaths speeded up, merged together.

"Ukai-kun ..." Takeda groaned suddenly. "I want you inside me."

Ukai stopped. He was confused. "Would you like to try…? But we had decided that... "

Takeda took his partner’s hand and said firmly, “I don't change my mind. I trust you."

"Okay," Ukai agreed. "You know that if you change your mind, we can stop at any moment."

Takeda nodded. Ukai took condoms and lube from a drawer, then put a pillow under Takeda’s back and opened his legs, stroking them under his palms. He poured out lube on his fingers before gently inserting them into the opening of the other. He felt Takeda hold his breath and caressed his belly with his free hand.

"Try to breathe and relax," he advised softly.

Takeda squeezed Ukai’s hand, and Ukai came down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Then he put on the condom and looked at Takeda.

“Go on, Ukai-kun. I'm ready," the other begged him.

Ukai grabbed Takeda’s legs and put them on his shoulders. The head of the erection entered. He clearly sensed the spasm of Takeda's limbs. The teacher nodded to keep Ukai going, biting his bottom lip, so the coach went on, feeling the tight heat completely envelop him.

He had never felt so good. After twenty-six years, he had found the right person and if he thought about it, tears came to his eyes.

Every thrust made them more connected.

"Keishin," Takeda suddenly whispered.

Ukai winced. He had never heard Takeda call him by name.

"Repeat it, please, Ittetsu," he panted.

"Keishin...oh, Keishin!"

Takeda moaned without restraint.

"Do you want to come?" Ukai teased.

Takeda looked at him with pleading eyes. "Ah! Yes, yes! Please!"

Ukai pushed on the other’s prostate, and Takeda splashed on his belly. Ukai felt the tightness around his erection and came immediately, emptying himself into the condom. He moaned loudly, his hips slamming against the other's buttocks.

Panting, Ukai took Takeda's legs off his shoulders. They would both have had several bruises, but it was worth it. After taking off the condom, Ukai lay down next to Takeda and kissed him on the sweaty forehead.

"How do you feel?" he asked quietly.

"Well. You?"

"Very well."

They remained silent in each other's arms for a few minutes, then Ukai asked, "Can I call you Ittetsu when we are alone?"

"Of course," exclaimed Takeda. "Just as I would be very happy to call you Keishin!"

They lay there talking and kissing each other until they decided it was time to take a shower.

* * *

“This is the right time, Keishin. She’s a dear girl whom I know personally. Don’t ruin everything as you usually do,” Ukai's mother exclaimed, as she and her son placed the goods on the empty shelves of the Sakanoshita. "Or you'll never get married."

Ukai looked at her.

"Mom, I'm already with someone, so don't worry about finding me a girlfriend from now on."

"Oh," she said, caught off guard. "I didn’t know. Since when?"

"It's something that started recently," Ukai replied and sighed, moving closer to his mother. He didn't even know where to start. The store was still closed, it was the right time to talk. “It's not what you expect. I'm dating a man. "

With raised eyebrows, his mother looked at him as if she felt lost.

"I'm gay."

The woman raised her hand slowly to her eyes, lowering her head. "So this is the truth," she said in a faltering voice. "I had to expect it since you've always tried to blow up all my wedding plans."

"You are feeling bad about that, don’t you?" Ukai asked hesitantly.

She shook her head, her teeth biting her bottom lip to stop the tears. "N-no! It's just...I never dared to ask you even if I suspected it. I've always thought about my desires, even what I told you earlier...oh, I'm so confused, I don't know what to say! "

She hugged him.

"I haven't been there for you, I'm sorry."

"It’s all right, mom. From now on, we will have the time to talk," he reassured her, running a hand over her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. I want to thank everyone who left kudos or a comment on this story. I hope to see you soon at another Haikyuu!! fic <3


End file.
